


Introspection during a Battle

by Lost_Girl_02



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: During Throne of Fire, F/M, POV First Person, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Girl_02/pseuds/Lost_Girl_02
Summary: A quick snapshot of Alyssa and Julian during the Battle of Brooklyn House.





	Introspection during a Battle

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something that I wrote years ago as a class exercise, and thought I should post it here; it's also cross-posted on fanfiction.net.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Alyssa POV**

The battle at Brooklyn House wasn't going well. At all. The rebel magicians threatened to overwhelm us and if it wasn't hard enough to fight a whole army of magicians, a whole army of magicians, a decent percent of the assault was made up of demons of the worst kind.

Jaz was still passed out in the infirmary, and as the night dragged on, it became less and less likely that Sadie and Carter would make it back from the Daut.

"Alyssa! Watch out!" I heard someone scream as the rebel magicians blew a hole in the wall right behind me. I was thrown forward, slamming into the House's floor. Tons of rubble threatened to overwhelm me, but somehow only a sprinkling of pebbles rained down, while a cloud of dust settled on my hair and clothes.

I peeked one eye open, and saw a huge holographic hand keeping the wall from falling and crushing me.

"Are...you...okay?" Someone groaned, and I saw Julian encased in a green holographic avatar. He was standing over me, almost protectively, and threw the wall back and shrunk down to help me up. "Alyssa?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I shot back, brushing myself off. I felt myself start to blush as we were positioned with our arms across each other's shoulders to support one another.

"Can you fix this?" He asked, gesturing to the destroyed House wall. "I'll protect you."

My jaw dropped at his wording, but I nodded, snapping it closed in concentration as I tapped into Geb's power. I heard Julian summon his avatar once again behind me, but I needed to concentrate on rebuilding the House.

* * *

**Julian POV**

_Really? I'll protect you?_ I groaned inwardly.  _Could I have said anything more embarrassing? Like she needs some knight in shining armor._

I concentrated, and once more a glowing avatar lifted me—painfully—off the ground.

_More like a knight in magic armor_ _._

I quickly sliced a flying demon out of the air and kicked another one away from Alyssa.

"Not on my watch," I growled, knocking two magicians' staffs aside with my glowing sword.

My avatar flickered from the strain, but I bit my tongue and tried to hold it together.

Suddenly, someone else on the roof shouted and all of the initiates looked towards the entrance to the roof. Jaz was standing there, looking completely fine, and bashing  _shabati_ into the fireplace. A wave of pure heat and energy rippled across the roof, and I felt a surge of power course through my body. My avatar filled out, the green light glowing steadily, and our troops started to regain some ground.

After Sadie and Carter had returned, with an ancient Ra nonetheless, the rebel magicians knew it was hopeless, and fled.

When everyone was congregated in the main room, everything seemed a little surreal. Ra was back, Amos was the new Chief Lector, and Brooklyn House was trashed despite Alyssa's best efforts. Carter and Sadie took charge once again and started assigning everyone a job, and before long there were only a few initiates left.

"Come on," Alyssa said, tugging my hand, a small smile spreading across her face. "This wall isn't going to fix itself."

I grinned and followed after her, not dropping her hand. At least for now, life was pretty good.


End file.
